Gone
by AVeryEducatedIndividual
Summary: Rhett left and Scarlett is struggling with the fact that he no longer loves her. All the while Scarlett begins to see the darker side of life... Rated T for dark themes, depression, and suicide. Oneshot (Maybe twoshot)


**A/N: Please don't be too harsh with the reviews, this is my first fanfic. I do take requests for stories, but nothing too explicit. I don't own** ** _Gone With the Wind._ Slightly OOC Scarlett**

 **WARNING: Depression and suicide, do not read if these themes bother you**

She can hardly believe it; Rhett is gone. He left her and he no longer loves her, the truth became too much for her to take. The sudden revelation pulsates through her veins like wildfire: _He doesn't love me._ The only person she will ever love doesn't love her back. She begins to cry as she realizes that for once in her life, she is truly alone. Rhett left, her parents died, Melly died, and everyone else in her life hates her. Her own children hate her. The sobs continue as Scarlett's mind races, doing the calculations she has always been so good at. After all the factors and variables come into play, one final outcome can be made: _The world would be better off without me._ Analyzing it thoroughly, just to make sure she hadn't made a mistake. But it all checked out. It would save Rhett the pain of the occasional visit to Atlanta to keep up appearances, Wade and Ella would be given the parenting they deserve, Suellen could brag about how many new dresses she inherited, Careen could be more in touch with God and the convent. And Scarlett- she won't have to be a part of this living hell anymore.

"I guess it's decided then" Scarlett chokes out, still crying silently. It's already dark outside, and everyone at the house fell asleep hours ago, making her job easier. Slowly she begins ascending to her room, where she keeps a pistol- just incase. In front of Rhett's room she stops, walking in to inhale his scent one last time. She walks over to his bed, picking up a green velvet-cased pillow, holding it to her nose and breathing inwards. The scent of whiskey, tobacco, and leather clings to the pillow, intoxicating as a drug. She turns her head slightly, seeing the small bed in the corner of the room, white and blue sheets shining in the dark. Fresh tears spring to her eyes as she thinks of the child who the bed belonged to. Scarlett allowed her mind to wander to the earlier years of their marriage; ones filled with joy and only the occasional scuffle. After a few minutes of reminiscing, she continues her journey to her room. Once there, she took out a single roll of parchment and began to write.

 _To those close to me,_

 _I am sorry you have to find me this way, but this world isn't as good with me in it. I haven't done anything good for those around me, and they deserve better. I am alone in this world: Rhett doesn't love me, Wade and Ella are scared of me, and everyone else couldn't care less about me. This letter shall be my final goodbye to the hell I live in. I shall leave my mills and store in the capable hands of John Gallagher until Wade comes of age, then they will be his. I leave my share of Tara to Will Benteen and Suellen (along with all my dresses). I leave my jewelry and other trinkets to Ella. Everything else I leave to Rhett._

 _To Wade and Ella,_

 _I am sorry I haven't been a very good mother to you, it never was in my nature to be maternal. Through life, just remember I tried my best, and the war changed me in ways you cannot understand. If you and Uncle Rhett agree, I leave you in his care._

 _To Rhett,_

 _I love you now and I'll love you forever, even in death. Though you don't love me back, you should know that a life without your love is not worth living. Since you were a better parent to them then I ever was, I leave them with you. If you ever feel sad about this, remember that I will be with Bonnie and Melly. I love you, and goodbye._

 _My last goodbye,_

 _Katie Scarlett_

Here Scarlett hesitates, she was about to sign her full maiden name, but decided to instead use Butler as her last name. An everlasting tribute to the love of her life.

 _Katie Scarlett Butler_

And she seals it with a kiss.

She rereads the letter a few times, growing increasingly angry at herself. _Can't even write one damn poetic letter._ Her hands instantly fly to the sides of the already tearstained letter, threatening to tear it in two. She instead hits the desk with all her strength, not leaving a dent in the hard mahogany wood. A sharp pain immediately travels through her wrist, a pain that was almost calming in nature, and she feels a slight dull pain after. Clarity hits her like a brick, and an eerie calmness overcomes her. In reality she's scared beyond her wits, and she seems to be acting on a will that is not her own. Slowly and calmly she picks up the pistol, and presses it to her head, just above the ear. Scarlett takes a moment to ponder if it's really worth it, but she already knew the answer. _Yes._ A life without Rhett is not living, she reminds herself, and she also gets to be with her Bonnie.

Panic unexpectedly sets in and Scarlett finds herself gasping for breath between sobs.

"I'll be with you soon Bonnie" and with that she pulls the trigger, leaving blood to spray everywhere. She feels a sharp pain for a mere second before shutdown and immediate blackness. She gives in to the dark, and feels her soul separating from her body. She opens her eyes to look down at her corpse, which looks oddly beautiful, peaceful, serene. Light floods her vision as she hears a sweet, gentle voice.

"Oh Scarlett! I'm so glad your here, even though-"

"Melly?"

"I'm here too mommy!" replies a childlike voice. Scarlett runs to the voice, hugging it just to make sure it really was her Bonnie.

"Yes Scarlett, me and Bonnie are here to guide you to heaven." Melly responded with the ever-present gentle look in her eyes.

"Heaven? I thought since I killed myself..."

"Oh no Scarlett! The Lord understands all your sins, and he understands that you must do what you do to survive"

"Yeah mommy, now come on, you have lots of catching up to do"

"I'm sure I do, love"

And with that they walk away

 **A/N: I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, I haven't written in a while**

 **review if you have a request for a story OR if you think I should make a second part of this, from Rhett's POV**


End file.
